Flower of the Desert
by Damonica
Summary: "Love is like wild flowers. It's often found in the most unlikely places." Not in this desert, or so Marluxia thought... MarMine, Impossible Couples 100 word challenge by The Masked Wanderer.
1. Wild Flowers

_Impossible Couples 100 word challenge__ by__ The Masked Wanderer__; pairing: MarMine.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
_

_**"Love is like wild flowers. It's often found in the most unlikely places..."**  
_

_**Not in this desert, or so Marluxia thought...**_

* * *

_Ouch!_ The cloaked man muffled a curse, having just walked out of his CoD into a crumbling wall. Apparently the ridiculous heat even messed with his judgment, he mused, glowering. Abandoning his attempt to shield himself from the solar glare, his eyes narrowed distastefully at this sandy, miserable land where nothing grew, yet X-face had sent him, of all people, here. Then a flicker of movement made his eyes widen. Above him, leaning on a balustrade, hair dark as night and eyes bright as jewels, was the most beautiful goddess he'd ever seen._ I was wrong_, he thought in wonder...

* * *

_A/N: This is ridiculously short… I started with 500 words… Lowering it so much was pure torture….!_

_I'd love a review, and if you do, I'll return the favor…_


	2. Let it Grow

_100 more words. (exactly)__  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

"**Love is like a flower- you've got to let it grow."**

**Sometimes flowers don't grow so easily, Jasmine knew...  
**

* * *

"Abu!" the princess chided, feigning annoyance at his "escapade", while really she'd found him far too easily (_sleeping!_); he was her convenient excuse to ditch the palace. When nobody was looking, she mischievously shooed him off.

After hours spent fruitlessly "searching", she returned to find, amusingly, Abu snoozing on her bed... Beside the daily-appearing bouquet. She tensed. It wasn't Aladdin; so busy repairing and protecting Agrabah, even Abu agreed he was boring. She loved him, _yet_... Delicately sniffing the flowers, she detected hints of her namesake and that foreign pink flower, like always. _Was it the right kind?_ she doubted...

* * *

_A/N: I'm such a sucker for pressure... To everyone who reviewed... Thank you!_


	3. Pretences

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

"**After long, all false pretences, like flowers, fall to the ground."**

**But if they found out... Marluxia had to keep this secret from slipping.  
**

* * *

"Number XI." The Diviner spoke in his usual monotone. "Your mission; observe Heartless behavior in Agrabah. Zexion reports a new variety..."

"Very well," the young man shrugged with careless arrogance, yet the strangest smile danced across his features; then he was gone.

"Again? Saix, you serious? You know Flowerpower hates that place!" Axel stage-whispered. Subtext: '_weren't we trying to NOT piss everyone off? Man, if you'd told me that...!_'

"He seemed happy." Saix only realized the irony after it slipped out.

The redhead snorted. "Oh, goody." Subtext: '_You're losing it._'

"Well, he's still new..." _Definitely curious_, Saix frowned...

* * *

_A/N: Couldn't resist... Too bad so much dialog spoils the format.  
_


	4. Conflicting Emotions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

**"Flowers... have neither emotions nor conflicts."**

**If only... Jasmine wished that were true for her, too.**

* * *

With the tenderest care, the man wreathed in shadows laid the newest array of flowers; today predominately carnations, with, of course, the usual woven in, down to rest upon her bed. He'd just left Wonderland; a favored world of his, and since flowers flourished there so effortlessly, the natural location to cultivate the day's bouquet in.

For some strange reason, Agrabah appeared in a festive mood, decorations springing up all over the dusty streets. The princess, however, didn't feel the same. Now, when her eyes fell on her latest gift, her smile was sad.

He froze, feeling... _Someone else watching_.

* * *

_A/N: It's been so long! I'm sorry; it appears I was wrong. But now I know; I never get anything done when I have time to do it, and now that I have none, you can probably expect to find me writing. Oh well! Hope you liked it; still 100 words, exact._


End file.
